Traditionally, the transfer of data has been controlled in order to prevent data leakage. Such data leakage typically includes theft of data, disclosure of confidential data, non-malicious loss of data, etc. The transfer of data has typically been controlled utilizing transfer control mechanisms. However, such transfer control mechanisms have been limited to preventing data leakage, in response to a request to transmit data, and sometimes even during the transmission of data. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other limitations associated with the prior art.